Le travail, c'est la santé!
by Liliblue7
Summary: UA.Tenten a un nouveau boulot et celui-ci perturbe grandement sa vie personnelle. Kiba/Ten/Neji et un fond de Sasu/Ino


« Haaaaaaaaa, je le déteste

Ce one shot là est un UA, j'ai hésité à le finir par mon paring habituel parce que j'avoue qu'un personnage secondaire méritait le happy end.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais alors pas du tout, ils sont la propriété de maitre Kishimoto.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes mes fautes…

_Le travail c'est la santé !_

« Haaaaaaaaa, je le déteste ! râla-t-elle en claquant la porte d'entrée.

Vous vous demandez qui donc peut bien hurler à peine rentrer chez soi, l'auteur serait tentée de dire l'employé du mois mais non, il ne s'agit que de Tenten, une jeune femme de vingt six ans qui tente de subvenir à ces besoins les plus basiques dans la grande métropole de Konoha.

- Qui ? demanda sa colocataire en relevant la tête de son travail de précision qu'est l'application uniforme de vernis sur ses ongles manucurés.

- Le psychopathe tendance petit chef tyrannique qui me sert de patron, déclara-t-elle sans autre forme de procès en s'affalant sur le moelleux canapé du salon.

- Qu'est qu'a encore fait le méchant garçon ? demanda de façon sarcastique la blonde.

- J'ai fait des heures sup tous les jours depuis bientôt un mois et demi que je travaille pour cette boite. Et là, nous sommes vendredi soir, il est exactement 21h30, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre, et je dois être de retour au bureau dans moins de douze heures. Il va me tuer au travail, ça doit être son plan secret.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne viens pas à la soirée ? demanda Ino en soufflant sur ses ongles pour faire sécher le précieux liquide vermillon.

- Si j'étais sage, j'irai directement au lit avec un bouquin et je m'endormirai tranquillement vingt minutes plus tard. Mais c'est l'anniversaire de Kiba, alors non. Tant pis, j'arriverai avec des valises sous les yeux et je me droguerai au café.

- Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui t'y colle ?

- Sans doute parce que je suis nouvelle et que lorsque je suis arrivée la première fois à la bourre j'ai déclaré qu'il pouvait me mettre autant d'heures supplémentaires qu'il le désirait, j'ignorai qu'il me prendrait au mot. Enfin bref, non, le pire, c'est que nous ne sommes que tous les deux- lui ne doit pas avoir de vie en dehors de ce bureau et les rares fois où il ouvre la bouche, c'est pour répondre à une de mes questions et souvent la réponse c'est Hn. Un vrai moulin à parole donc… répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Ino gloussa gentiment se demandant si c'était tout à fait normal que sa meilleure amie et colocataire fasse autant d'heures supplémentaires depuis son embauche dans la grande entreprise Hyûga corporation.

Tenten fila vers le frigo, mordit allègrement dans une part de pizza froide qui trainait dans celui-ci et décapsula une bière pour étancher sa soif.

Elle reprit place sur le canapé du salon aux côtés d'Ino.

« Traine pas trop. On a rendez vous dans moins d'une heure au Hell's Kitchen.

- J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Si tu n'y mets pas du tien, tu trouveras jamais un mec, déclara sa blonde amie.

- Parce que tu crois qu'avec l'emploi du temps que j'ai, je peux me permettre un petit copain. Non, grâce au tyran, je peux prendre une place dans une maison de retraite pour vieille fille aigrie et commencer à adopter des chats pour me tenir compagnie une fois que tu m'auras abandonnée.

- N'exagère pas.

- Non, non, je n'exagère pas du tout. Je suis bientôt nonne si je persiste dans cette voie, il faudrait même que je vérifie que je ne sois pas redevenue vierge depuis le temps. Et je peux donc remercier Mr Neji Hyûga pour m'avoir ouvert de nouvelles perspectives d'avenir jusque là outrageusement ignorées »

Ino n'en écouta pas plus et fila dans sa chambre enfilée sa tenue de soirée. Elle comptait bien s'amuser et un peu dérider sa colocataire par la même occasion.

Tenten qui sentait la fatigue venir termina d'une traite sa bière et fila sous la douche pour se réveiller. Une fois l'adrénaline du travail passé, elle était toujours sujette à une profonde fatigue, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle s'était endormie devant la télévision à peine le film commencé.

Depuis bientôt deux mois de travail, elle avait quasiment refusé toutes les propositions de sorties. Non son programme, c'était debout 6h, dix minutes sous la douche, cinq minutes pour avaler un café, cinq pour se brosser les dents, cinq supplémentaires pour s'habiller correctement et enfin quinze minutes de trajet pour arriver à destination, c'est-à-dire le siège la Hyûga Corporation où elle devait toute la sainte journée, écrire des notes de service, rentrer des chiffres et revoir des dossiers vieux de dix ans dont personne ne voulait plus s'occuper.

Son quotidien était devenu un enfer. Neji Hyûga, son patron, n'avait rien d'un mauvais bougre, seulement voilà, il lui fallait quelqu'un pour faire des heures sup et c'était à elle, Tenten, la nouvelle qu'il demandait celles-ci.

Elle avait la vague impression d'être devenu un zombie, une machine à travailler.

Sortie de la douche, Tenten essuya la buée du miroir. Le constat était affolant, elle faisait peur à voir. De magnifiques cernes venaient souligner ses yeux chocolat. Autrefois, ceux-ci étaient pétillants de malice, là, ils semblaient ternes et fatigués à l'image de leur propriétaire.

Elle soupira, un léger maquillage devrait camoufler ça, elle n'avait pas trop le choix.

Lorsqu'elle réapparut trente minutes plus tard, vêtu d'une petite robe noire moulante et de bottes de la même couleur, Ino eut du mal à imaginer que c'était toujours la même Tenten épuisée qu'auparavant.

« Tu es jolie, ce soir.

- Merci, toi, tu es épatante comme d'habitude.

- Tu trouves ? répondit Ino en passant une main dans sa longue chevelure blonde… Parce que ce soir, il y a Sasuke.

- Ta nouvelle proie, pouffa Tenten.

- Je confirme, il est beau comme un Dieu et j'ai toujours eut une grande ferveur envers ce dernier.

- Tu es irrécupérable.

- Toi aussi, rétorqua Ino en lui tirant la langue »

Les deux jeunes femmes se glissèrent dans un taxi, prêtes à profiter de leur vendredi soir entre amis.

Elles arrivèrent vingt minutes plus tard au Hell's Kitchen. Le petit bar n'avait rien de spécial hormis le fait qu'un épais brouillard de fumée flottait dans l'air et que la musique-trop forte- empêchait quiconque d'avoir une conversation sans avoir à hurler.

Ino et Tenten prirent place à une table déjà bien remplie et embrassèrent comme il se doit le héros de cette soirée.

Kiba avait réservé une place à ses côtés pour notre brunette.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Kiba, déclara-t-elle en attrapant sa main.

Ce dernier afficha un sourire charmeur.

- Ca fait un siècle qu'on ne s'est pas vu. J'ai appelé Ino toute l'heure pour m'assurer que tu viendrais.

- J'aurais loupé ça pour rien au monde »

Tenten sirotait allègrement sa première pina colada confortablement carré contre le dos de sa chaise et le bras protecteur de Kiba.

Ino se leva de la banquette et hurla à l'attention de Tenten. Il fallait couvrir le volume sonore de la musique pour se faire comprendre.

« Un autre verre ?

- Non, c'est bon, j'ai toujours pas fini le mien, déclara-t-elle en montrant son verre à moitié vide et en hochant négativement de la tête »

Ino haussa ses épaules, offrit un sourire à Sasuke, et partit en direction du bar attirant tous les regards masculins vers elle.

La miss était habituée à être le centre d'intérêt de la population masculine et elle adorait ça. Elle ne se gêna absolument pas pour rouler davantage des hanches, et sourirent aux regards lourds de sous entendus de ces messieurs.

Sasuke se leva à sa suite près à défendre son tout nouveau territoire. Tenten sourit à cette vision, depuis le temps qu'ils se couraient après. Il était temps que sa meilleure amie se case.

Elle avala une nouvelle gorgée de son cocktail en soupirant à l'idée que dans à peine quelques heures, elle devrait se lever.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle abuse, demain, il fallait qu'elle soit opérationnelle et elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas se vanter de supporter l'alcool.

« C'est mignon, déclara Kiba.

- Quoi donc ?

- De voir qu'il existe encore des filles qui ne tiennent pas l'alcool, qui sont fragiles, répondit-il avec malice.

Ino arriva à ce moment là et déposa lourdement ses verres y compris une autre pina colada.

- Je ne suis pas fragile, répondit Tenten.

- Prouve le, déclara Ino qui n'avait suivit qu'une partie de la conversation. Cul sec, dit-elle en montrant le premier verre de Tenten.

- Tsss, siffla la brunette en s'emparant de son verre »

Elle avala le contenu sans aucune délicatesse et posa le verre en exhalant un Haaaa d'alcoolique averti.

Ino assista à la scène avec délectation, afficha un sourire mystérieux à l'adresse de Kiba tandis que ce dernier trinquait avec la brune à son deuxième verre.

La soirée s'accéléra tout d'un coup pour la jeune femme. Les verres défilaient sur la table, les divers convives les quittant au fur et à mesure.

Ino s'était depuis bientôt deux heures éclipsée en compagnie de Sasuke. Tenten n'eut aucun mal à imaginer la scène qui ne manquerait pas de se passer si elle pénétrait dans son appartement.

Entendre Ino gémir de plaisir accompagné par le délicieux grincement de son matelas ne l'enchantait guère.

Kiba conservait un bras protecteur sur la jeune femme tandis qu'elle vidait son quinzième verre. Ses joues d'ordinaire blanches s'étaient teintes d'un rose vif.

Le jeune Inuzuka entraina la jeune femme sur la piste de danse et la brunette ne tarda pas à valser dans tous les sens au rythme endiablé de la musique. Ils se livraient à corps à corps vraiment torride. Leurs deux corps ondulaient dans une sorte de ronde outrageusement sexuelle, une sorte de rituel païen. L'alcool avait toujours eût des vertus libératoires sur la brunette.

Le moment tant attendu des slows arriva et Kiba en homme galant agrippa la taille de Tenten.

Celle-ci un peu prise de court ne rechigna pas et entoura de ses deux bras le cou du brun.

Un léger malaise aurait dû envahir Tenten mais boire l'estomac vide avait une fâcheuse tendance à lui faire oublier ce qui était bien ou pas. Lorsque Kiba posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, la brune ne pensa qu'à une chose, cela faisait une éternité qu'on ne l'avait embrassé de cette manière. Elle profita du moment un instant jusqu'à ce que sa conscience la rappelle à l'ordre.

Il s'agissait de Kiba, son ami, rien qu'un ami. Elle n'éprouvait rien pour lui mais alors vraiment rien, le néant, un abysse sans fond, voilà ce qui se rapprochait le plus de ces sentiments amoureux envers l'Inuzuka.

«C'est une erreur, Kiba.

- Alors, c'est une chouette erreur, déclara-t-il en dégageant une mèche de cheveux de devant ses yeux.

Il reposa ses lèvres sur celles de la brune et Tenten à bout d'argument et de volonté se laissa de nouveau aller dans ses bras.

- On ferme, déclara le barman aux deux jeunes gens.

A ces mots, la jeune femme se ressaisit et mit fin à leur échange.

- Quoi déjà ? répondit incrédule Tenten tout en saisissant son poignet pour consulter sa montre. Nom de Dieu, il est quatre heures, comment on a fait pour boire jusqu'à maintenant.

- On a aussi dansé, déclara Kiba.

- Je dois me lever dans moins deux heures pour aller bosser.

- Alors ne va pas te coucher, on pourrait trainer tous les deux, répondit-il en effleurant sa joue de sa main.

- Non,… il faut que je file, désolée, Kiba. »

Elle embrassa sur la joue le brun et partit comme une furie à la recherche d'un taxi.

Deux minuscules heures de sommeil, c'était trop peu à son goût. Elle osa jeter un coup d'œil au réveil indiquant qu'il était 10h. 10 heures !! Elle faillit avoir un arrêt cardiaque. Pas possible, elle allait se faire tuer.

Après une douche d'environ une minute trente secondes, Tenten était fin prête à arriver au travail.

Elle pénétra d'un pas pressé dans l'immense building où Ibiki, le gardien, la salua par son prénom. Les employés finissant à pas d'heure étaient rares et ce dernier avait prit en affection la jeune femme.

« Il est déjà arrivé ? demanda-t-elle en regardant sa montre inquiète.

- Depuis un moment déjà.

- Il va me tuer, grimaça-t-elle.

- Mr Hyûga n'est pas méchant.

- Oui, si vous le dites, répondit-elle visiblement pas convaincue. »

Il était déjà en plein travail lorsqu'elle se présenta devant lui. Elle le contempla quelques secondes, elle ne pouvait pas honnêtement dire qu'il était laid, elle l'aurait volontiers surnommé le crapaud, seulement voilà, il ressemblait plus au prince charmant qu'à autre chose. De longs cheveux bruns, des yeux d'un blanc limpide, un physique de dieu de l'Olympe, Neji Hyûga avait tout et bien plus y compris être le neveu du PDG.

« Vous êtes en retard, déclara-t-il sans lui jeter le moindre coup d'œil.

Quel accueil, il était toujours aussi glacial !

- Pardon, je …

Elle ne pouvait pas dire, j'ai picolé et bécoté un ami toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que le barman nous mette à la porte et ensuite, j'ai voulu dormir un peu et j'ai loupé l'heure, non, elle ne pouvait pas dire ça.

- Vous ? fit-il attendant d'elle qu'elle finisse sa phrase.

- Je ne me suis pas réveillée, mentit-elle en omettant la partie compromettante.

- Vraiment ?

Son sourire n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Oui.

- Vous avez plutôt l'air de celle qui n'a pas dormi- ou peu- et vous sentez l'alcool à plein nez.

Dans sa hâte, Tenten n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de remettre ses vêtements de la veille.

- Oh.

…

- Je suis venue, c'est déjà bien, répondit-elle.

Dingue comme l'alcool délit les langues parfois. Elle sentait que le mal de tête n'était pas loin.

- Vous savez, je veux bien croire que personne ne veuille bosser le week-end seulement, vous allez me tuer à la tâche si vous continuez. Je ne suis pas une machine. J'ai une vie vous savez.

- Et un petit copain ?

- Euh… Je ne vois pas le rapport. »

Il eut encore un de ses sourires énigmatiques. Le reste de la journée n'eût rien de palpitant et c'est une Tenten exténuée qui pénétra dans son appartement. Elle se dirigea directement dans sa chambre en se promettant d'y passer les prochaines vingt quatre heures à dormir comme une bien heureuse. Le dimanche était son jour préféré de la semaine depuis quelque temps, allez donc savoir pourquoi.

,Lorsqu'elle ouvrit un œil, Tenten constata que le réveil annonçait quatorze heures. Elle s'extirpa de sa couette à regret. Elle ne pouvait pas passer sa journée au lit même si c'était largement mérité.

Elle alluma son portable et observa que Kiba avait tenté de l'appeler trois fois sans succès. La tête encore embrumée par le sommeil, le film de la soirée se remit en marche. La scène du baiser refit surface lui tirant une grimace, elle avait définitivement le don pour se mettre dans des situations embarrassantes.

Elle déambula jusqu'à la cuisine pour y trouver une Ino qui dégustait du fromage blanc à même le pot muni d'une énorme cuillère.

« Salut Ten, bien dormi ?

- 'Lut. Hum, oui.

La brunette se dirigea vers l'objet de tous ses fantasmes du moment, une cafetière fumante d'un liquide noir. Une fois, un mug plein à raz-bord dans ses mains, elle prit place en face de sa colocataire.

Sasuke fit irruption dans la pièce vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon.

Il plaqua une bise sur la joue de la brune et posa son postérieur sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

- Kiba m'a appelé. Il voulait savoir si t'allais bien.

- Ha et tu lui as répondu ?

- Que tu dormais depuis ton retour du boulot hier. Il voudrait qu'on passe le voir à son appart.

Tenten évalua la situation. Son programme était des plus excitants : un bain moussant bouillant et un bouquin, peut-être même une sieste juste après ça.

- Je suis crevée, ça sera sans moi.

- Le tyran réussira à te faire devenir nonne, déclara Ino sans se soucier du regard interrogateur de son nouveau petit copain.

- Je suis crevée, un point c'est tout. »

Tenten se redressa et partit faire couler un bain bouillant. Elle se délecta de ce moment. Mon Dieu, elle se sentait revivre.

Six semaines ! Tenten avait tenu six semaines avec un rythme aussi soutenu. A ce régime là, elle n'avait pas vu le jour. Elle se levait aux aurores et travailler jusque tard dans la nuit en compagnie de Neji.

Au bout d'une semaine, elle avait commencé à bavasser tout en travaillant. Au début, Neji ne semblait l'écouter que d'une oreille, elle se demandait même si ce qu'elle pouvait bien déblatérer l'intéresser un temps soit peu. Mais Tenten n'en avait cure, elle cherchait à comprendre l'énigme qu'il lui faisait face. La raison, mise à part des collègues de travail très pressés de finir la journée, il n'y avait que LUI !

« Vous êtes vraiment très gai comme garçon, déclara-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de café.

- Je ne suis pas payé pour être gai, comme vous dites.

- Je veux bien croire, je dis juste qu'à l'extérieur, vous ne devez pas être « si » différent.

Il soupira.

- Je vous donne donc cette impression.

- Hum, oui.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois que le dialogue avait été établit. Rien mais alors rien de personnel n'avait un jour été mis sur le tapis mais ce soir, à 23h37, tout cela allait changer.

- Il faudra que j'en parle à Hinata, je me demande ce qu'elle pense de moi en fin de compte.

- Hinata ? demanda Tenten.

- Ma fiancée.

- Oh ! Les yeux de l'employée du mois s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes.

Elle se trouvait stupide, elle avait toujours pensé qu'il était « libre » après tout, il passait sa vie au bureau comme elle, où pouvait-il caser une fiancée dans ce programme ?

- Vous êtes amoureux ?

Au moment même où elle posa cette question, elle le regretta, elle n'avait pas réellement envie de savoir ça. Elle se sentait vaguement jalouse, elle ignorait pourquoi. Elle refoula ce sentiment aussi vite qu'il s'était imposé à son esprit et ne fit aucunement attention à ce pincement au cœur qu'elle avait sentit à ce moment.

- Non.

- Hein ?

- Nous ne sommes pas amoureux, ceci est un mariage disons -il sembla hésiter sur le mot approprié avant de conclure par- d'affaire. J'ai des objectifs et Hinata, ma cousine, est l'héritière légitime de la firme. En nous mariant, nous évitons les complications.

- Vous trouvez ça bien ? Parce qu'épouser sa cousine alors qu'on ne ressent rien, je pense que j'en serai incapable.

- Hn.

Une fine ride vint se poser sur son front. Il semblait contrarié par ses propos.

- Il n'y a personne que vous aimez ?

- Je … On devrait se remettre au travail. Cette présentation est très importante »

Tenten se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais obtempéra, c'était lui le boss après tout.

Enfin, demain, c'était dimanche, elle pourrait aller se balader, voir Ino. Depuis l'anniversaire de Kiba, elles s'étaient à peine croiser. Lorsque Tenten rentrait du travail, elle était trop épuisée pour papoter. Souvent Sasuke était là. Leur conversation tournait autour des factures à payer, de qui va sortir la poubelle, qui doit faire les courses. Rien de palpitant.

Dès demain, Tenten se promit de passer du temps avec Ino et de régler le problème Kiba.

Depuis ce fameux baiser, elle n'avait répondu à aucun de ses messages, elle évitait soigneusement d'engager la conversation sur ce terrain glissant avec Ino. Sa vie était devenue un enfer.

Tenten se leva vers 10h, elle trouva Ino attablée toujours en train de dévorer ce pot immonde de fromage blanc à 0.

« Salut Ino.

- Bonjour, lui répondit froidement la blonde.

- Cache ta joie de me voir.

- Oh parce que tu habites encore ici ?! Tu arrêtes donc de jouer à la colocataire invisible ?

- J'avoue que je n'ai pas été très présente.

- Tu avoues, répondit Ino narquoise. J'ai cru à un moment que tu avais disparu, j'ai pensé à appeler la police.

- J'ai énormément de travail, tu le sais. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si en colère ?

- Parce qu'au lieu de répondre aux messages de Kiba, c'est moi qu'il vient interroger. Il est mon ami. Tu n'es pas franche avec lui. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait ce soir là avec lui mais contre toute attente, ça a compté pour lui.

- Je ne te permets pas de te mêler de ma vie privée.

- Parce que tu crois, que j'en ai la moindre envie. C'est TA faute si j'en viens à cet extrême.

- Je vois mal quand je pourrais caser Kiba dans mon emploi du temps.

- Ton précieux travail, c'est ça l'excuse… Ca fait un moment que tu ne te plains plus du tyran.

- J'ai besoin de cet argent, Neji me propose ces heures sup …

- Tu craques sur ce mec ?

- Je … Mais la réponse ne venait pas. Elle était incapable de faire preuve d'une brillante répartie. Je vais me balader.

- Bien !

- Bien ! répondit-elle en tournant les talons »

Tenten réprima des larmes. Elle ne s'était jamais disputée avec Ino, c'était une première dans l'histoire de leur amitié.

Même si sa blonde amie avait raison, Tenten n'était pas en état de l'admettre.

Elle passa son dimanche allongée sur l'herbe fraiche du jardin public à contempler les nuages. La faim la tirailla vers la fin de la journée, elle ramena une pizza espérant faire la paix avec Ino mais les lieux étaient déserts.

Elle trouva une petite note sur la table du salon.

_Je vais passer la semaine chez Sasuke._

_Ino._

Plus que quelques efforts et le week-end serait là. Tenten avait résolu t'appeler Kiba pour lui proposer un rendez vous samedi après-midi, elle se disait qu'après tout, elle pouvait tenter le coup. Peut-être qu'Ino apprécierait son geste.

« On peut faire une pause ? demanda-t-elle à son patron.

- Faim ?

- Hum, oui. J'ai commandé des plats chinois, ils devraient arriver dans quelques minutes.

- Merci.

Ils patientèrent quelques minutes et miracle, le livreur sortit d'un ascenseur portant un gros paquet dans un sac en papier.

Neji tendit quelques billets au jeune garçon, celui-ci partit sans attendre.

Jouant avec ses baguettes, Tenten faisait les cent pas dans le bureau, elle avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes en dévorant un délicieux poulet chop suey.

Elle pouffa silencieusement en voyant Neji se tâcher.

Il était assis sur le bureau et la contemplait faire des allers retours. La fille aux macarons s'approcha de lui, déposa son emballage sur le bureau à ses côtés et attrapa une serviette. Neji leva un sourcil interrogateur quand elle s'approcha plus de lui mais ne bougea pas se contentant d'attendre pour voir ce que Tenten lui voulait.

Elle tendit sa main vers son visage muni de la serviette et essuya la zone pleine de sauce sur sa chemise.

-J'ai bien peur qu'elle soit foutue.

Il baissa son regard pour voir l'énorme tâche qui ornait sa chemise.

- C'est pas grave.

Elle était si proche de lui. Il stoppa sa main toujours en action pour faire disparaître la vilaine tâche. A ce geste, Tenten leva ses yeux de biche vers son boss.

La brunette lâcha complètement la serviette lorsqu'il l'embrassa. Doucement, sensuellement, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle fut parcourue d'un énorme frisson et des papillons vinrent virevolter dans son estomac.

_C'est le moment de le repousser là ! _criait sa conscience. Seulement son corps ne semblait pas en accord, elle s'accrocha à son cou et mit plus de passion dans le baiser.

Lorsque ce moment prit fin, elle le regarda plus gêner que jamais.

- Pardon, je n'aurais pas du.

- Non, c'est pas grave.

Elle fit un mouvement de la main balayant l'air comme pour signifier que ce n'était vraiment rien.

- Je devrais me remettre au travail. Vous pouvez rentrer si vous voulez.

- Bien »

En langage décodé, c'était « il vaut mieux que vous partiez afin d'abréger ce moment très gênant ». Elle se saisit de son sac à main et partit direction ce grand appartement vide.

Lorsque Tenten se leva ce matin, elle fila directement à la douche. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Kiba dans la journée, et elle se devait d'avoir l'esprit au clair pour pouvoir mettre les choses au clair.

Quand elle ressortit de la salle de bain, elle eût la surprise de trouver Ino assisse sur le canapé du salon.

« Inoooooo, hurla-t-elle de joie.

Elle se jeta sur sa meilleure amie et à son grand soulagement, Ino lui rendit la pareille.

- Tu m'as manquée, tu peux pas savoir, l'appart était si vide. J'ai un million de choses à te dire.

- Kiba ?

- Je le vois tout à l'heure, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Bien.

- Ino, si on faisait un truc fou ?

La blonde posa un regard surpris sur la brune.

- Quoi donc ?

- Attend !

Tenten fila dans la salle de bain et revint avec une paire de ciseau.

- Coupe mes cheveux.

- T'es folle, tu les fais pousser depuis la primaire à l'époque où Lee t'a traité de garçon manqué.

- Coupe les jusqu'aux épaules, j'en mourrais pas.

- Très bien, une fois que tu seras passé dans mes mains, tu ne seras plus la même ma chérie, roucoula la blonde »

Tenten gloussa de plaisir, si se séparer de quelques centimètres de cheveux pouvait réparer les choses entre Ino et elle, c'était un petit sacrifice auquel elle se prêtait volontiers.

Ino reprit ses airs habituels avec elle aussi douce et prévenante qu'une nounou. La jeune femme virevolta autour de sa meilleure amie la délestant d'une quantité d'impressionnantes de cheveux.

Ino en était presqu'aux touches finales lorsque Tenten lui annonça :

« Mon patron m'a embrassé.

- Quoi ?! répondit Ino en laissant en suspens le ciseau. L'immonde salaud a osé te toucher, tu vas porter plainte ?

- Je crois que je lui ai rendu son baiser, soupira Tenten.

- Oh, déclara-t-elle tandis que sa bouche formait un rond parfait. Tu veux sortir avec lui alors ?

- Non ! Enfin, … il est fiancé. Et puis, j'avais décidé hier à peine de donner sa chance à Kiba, de voir où ça pouvait nous mener.

- Si tu te poses la question Ten, c'est que ça ne mènera nulle part, c'est clair. Sois franche avec Kiba, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

- Je deviendrais donc la nonne la mieux coiffée de tout Konoha »

Ino pouffa et finalement, elles rirent de concert.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Tenten se rendit à son rendez-vous, elle revêtit une petite robe rose à fines bretelles. Il faisait beau, elle avait une toute nouvelle coiffure, elle se sentait sur un petit nuage de s'être réconciliée avec Ino. Il fallait qu'elle soit franche avec Kiba et tout se passerait pour le mieux.

Elle rentra dans le petit établissement, l'air climatisé la fit frissonner, elle ajouta une petite veste à sa tenue.

Kiba sirotait tranquillement un thé glacé en l'attendant. Il mit quelques secondes à la reconnaître et lui fait signe de la main. Tenten marcha vers son ami et prit place en face.

« Je ne pensais plus que tu m'appellerais après tout ce temps, déclara-t-il balayant les banalités d'usage.

- Je suis vraiment navrée Kiba. J'ai eu énormément de travail et il fallait que je fasses le point sur nous deux.

- Et ?

- Je ne peux te donner ce que tu veux, je t'aime mais comme un simple ami.

Kiba soupira et afficha un sourire totalement craquant qui allait si bien avec sa bouille de gamin.

- Ok.

- Je tiens à toi, Kiba, vraiment. J'ai pas envie que ce baiser vienne compliqué les choses entre nous.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter, on a passé l'âge de se faire la gueule pour ça. J'aurais bien voulu être le gars qu'il te faut, c'est tout.

- J'aurais aimé que tu le sois, ça m'aurait simplifié la vie, déclara-t-elle en soufflant sur une mèche de cheveux rebelle »

Après cette légère mise au point, ni Kiba ni Tenten ne pensèrent à revenir sur le sujet. Elle prit place sur la banquette à ces côtés et ils s'amusèrent à critiquer les gens entrant dans le bar comme ils en avaient l'habitude étant étudiants.

« Wahou, elle peut porter plainte à son chirurgien, il a complètement foiré son lifting, déclara Kiba en contemplant une vieille dame aux yeux si tirés qu'il se demandait comme elle pouvait distinguer quoique ce soit devant elle »

Tenten gloussa et essuya quelques larmes au coin de ses yeux, elle posa confortablement sa tête contre l'épaule du brun.

Une demi heure passa, les deux amis trouvaient toujours à critiquer.

« Tiens, il a sorti sa sœur celui là, remarque elle est jolie »

Tenten jeta un coup d'œil au couple et manqua de s'étouffer avec la bouchée de gâteau qu'elle venait d'avaler.

« C'est mon patron et c'est pas sa sœur mais sa cousine, si mes déductions sont bonnes.

- Jolie cousine alors.

- Jolie Fiancée, rectifia Tenten.

- C'est glauque, non ? Tu veux aller le saluer ?

- Surtout pas, hurla-t-elle à Kiba »

Son hurlement n'eut pas l'effet espéré, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux et bien entendu le jeune couple à la recherche d'une table, les fixèrent. Tenten s'empourpra et finit par faire un signe de la main à Neji. Maintenant qu'il l'avait vu, ils ne pouvaient pas s'ignorer.

Neji soupira et se dirigea vers la table de la brune. Kiba posa un bras protecteur sur l'épaule de la brune et Neji fronça imperceptiblement ses sourcils.

« Bonjour Monsieur Hyûga.

- Bonjour Tenten.

- Kiba, je te présente Neji Hyûga mon patron, Mr Hyûga voici Kiba mon ami.

La petite brunette à l'allure timide resta légèrement en retrait jusqu'à ce que Kiba tende une main amicale à la jeune femme.

- Kiba et vous ?

- Hi … Hinata, bégaya la jeune femme.

- Tenten, se présenta la brune.

- Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? demanda l'Inuzuka en voyant la salle bondé de clients.

- Hn, grogna Neji en réponse »

Kiba se leva, attrapa Neji par la manche et déclara :

- On va chercher à boire, ce sera plus rapide que d'attendre la serveuse.

Ils patientèrent au comptoir jusqu'à ce que le brun aux cheveux en bataille entame la conversation.

- Alors, c'est vous le gars pour lequel me lâche Tenten.

- Quoi ? demanda Neji horrifié par tous les sous entendus que cette phrase impliquée.

- Elle fait tellement d'heures sups qu'on ne la voit presque plus mais votre tête en dit long.

- Je suis fiancé, répondit Neji.

- Hum, oui mignonne votre cousine d'ailleurs. Votre regard vous trahit tout de même.

- Qu'est que je dois comprendre ?

- Que je sais pourquoi je me suis fait jeter par Tenten.

De l'autre côté du salon de thé, Tenten entamait une conversation des plus banales avec la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. La scène du baiser torride échangé avec son boss venait perturber les pensées de la brune.

- Vous faites quoi dans la vie ?

- Je suis assistante maternelle, j'adore les enfants, ils sont tellement …

- Monstrueux ! déclara Tenten.

- Non, répondit vivement Hinata en s'empourprant. Ils sont merveilleux.

- J'ai deux neveux, je les adore mais ils sont, je reste sur mes positions, monstrueux !

Hinata rit doucement, d'un rire enfantin et doux qui accentua le sentiment de culpabilité de la jolie Tenten.

- Vous êtes vraiment belle.

Tenten regarda par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier qu'Hinata parlait bien d'elle.

- Neji nii san parle souvent de vous. Il ne faut pas vous sentir gênée, je suis au courant pour le baiser. Il me l'a dit, il ne me cache rien.

- Ha ? Je suis désolée, ça n'arrivera plus jamais, je vous le promets, se défendit Tenten.

- Nous n'avons pas ce genre de sentiment avec Neji, nous faisons cela pour arranger nos familles, rien de plus.

- Je trouve tout ça ridicule »

Elles ne purent approfondir la conversation, déjà Neji et Kiba revenaient prenant place à leur côté.

Lorsque les deux amis ressortirent du salon de thé, Tenten balança un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami.

« Ca va pas de la draguer aussi ouvertement ?!

- Il s'en moque, ils s'aiment pas, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure et puis il était bien trop occupé à te couver du regard.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Neji ne me couve pas du regard.

- Tiens c'est Neji maintenant. Où est donc passé le MONSIEUR Hyûga de tout à l'heure ?

- Tu m'agaces, déclara-t-elle en lui tirant la langue »

Ils se glissèrent dans un taxi. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, les bruits s'échappant de la chambre d'Ino ne laissaient pas de place à l'imagination.

« Ha, Sasuuuuuuuke ! »

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Kiba pouffait discrètement en s'affalant sur le canapé.

Le petit couple ressortit de la chambre peu de temps après. Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien en compagnie d'un fond sonore télévisuel.

Malgré tout, Tenten ne pouvait s'enlever une idée de sa petite caboche : Elle détestait les dimanches soirs. Lorsqu'elle était gamine, le dimanche soir signifiait les devoirs à terminer.

C'était l'impression qu'elle avait en ce moment même. Culpabilité, envie, anxiété, ses divers sentiments se mêlaient en elle. Neji Hyûga était devenue un devoir qu'elle aurait du terminé.

A l'agence, Neji évita soigneusement de croiser le chemin de Tenten et celle-ci joua le jeu bon gré mal gré.

Elle consulta son planning, rien, nada, que dalle, pas de travail en plus. Une partie d'elle aurait du sauter de joie à l'idée de partir du bureau à 18h comme tout le monde mais non, elle sentait que cet allègement de travail caché autre chose. Elle attendit patiemment que sa dernière collègue de travail quitte les lieux et alla frapper au bureau de son boss.

« Entrez ! »

Elle pénétra dans la spacieuse pièce et Neji se leva à sa rencontre.

Lorsque le génie posa son regard lilas sur Tenten, son corps entier sembla s'embraser, une vague de chaleur envahit son corps, tandis que son esprit s'embrumait légèrement.

Elle voulait voir ses yeux de plus près, ses yeux étranges si froids, si calmes où elle aurait pu se perdre sans s'en rendre compte.

La chaleur de son corps augmenta et une sensation étrange empara son estomac comme une faim grandissante…

Soudain, s'en fut trop, le Hyûga se jeta sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la jeune femme.

Tout deux affamés, leur baiser se fit plus passionné plus sauvage, une succession de morsures et de coup de langues. Leurs mains tremblaient et s'empoignaient avec ferveur.

Ca y est !

Il l'avait fait. Ils avaient franchis la ligne interdite, bafouer les règles les plus élémentaires de la déontologie. Et en plus, ils n'avaient aucune excuse. Ils n'avaient pas été pris d'une crise soudaine de folie, ils n'avaient même pas la pitoyable, mais ô combien salvatrice, excuse de l'alcool. C'était arrivé comme ça ! Ils n'avaient rien prémédité ni l'un ni l'autre. Elle voulait juste lui parler, il voulait juste la toucher.

Un effleurement, une caresse, un baiser volé, tout était allé très vite, trop vite au goût de la brune.

L'air vicié de la petite chambre d'hôtel où Neji l'avait attiré sembla étouffer la brune encore nue dans les bras de l'homme qui venait de lui faire l'amour.

C'est à peine si elle osait respirer.

Elle s'appuya sur son coude et étudia ses traits fins assoupis. Il ronflait si faiblement qu'on aurait dit le doux ronron d'un chat. Il avait son bras droit sur la taille fine de Tenten. Elle frissonna, se glissa plus près de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Elle se faufila hors du lit, attrapa sa robe de la veille qu'elle avait jeté à même le sol dans le feu de l'action et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre sur la pointe des pieds.

Les lumières des lampadaires ne tarderaient pas à s'éteindre pour faire place à celle naturelle du soleil. La ville semblait calme et paisible contrastant étonnamment avec la tempête qui régnait dans l'esprit de notre brunette.

Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit la caresse de Neji sur son ventre, debout derrière elle.

« Tu vas le lui dire ? Je sais que tu lui dis tout.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Neji pour comprendre de qui pouvait bien parler Tenten.

- Hinata peut comprendre. »

Et si c'était elle, Tenten qui ne comprenait pas.

L'amour qu'il lui offrait était trompeur, destructeur et sans issue.

« Je vais rentrer, ma colocataire doit s'inquiéter et j'ai besoin de prendre une douche et de me changer.

- Tenten, tu m'en veux ?

- Non, tu n'es pas fautif, moi si. On n'aurait pas dû, on est tombé dans la facilité, soupira-t-elle.»

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte, attrapa son sac à main et fila sans lui offrir le moindre baiser.

Tenten s'effondra sur le canapé du salon. Ino passa sa tête par l'embrassure de sa porte pour confirmer que c'était bien Tenten. Elle sortit à pas de loup de la chambre et s'installa à ces côtés.

« Tu as passé la nuit au boulot ? questionna Ino inquisitrice.

- Non... J'ai couché avec lui.

- Lui, ton patron ? demanda-t-elle incrédule.

- Hn, oui. J'étais venue le voir, je ne sais même pas dans quel but à vrai dire. Je crois que je n'ai même pas ouvert la bouche. Il s'est levé et m'a transpercé de son regard. Tu verrais ces yeux Ino, tu comprendrais ce dont je parle. Il m'a à peine effleuré la joue que déjà, je me jetais dans ces bras.

- Vous avez fait ça dans le bureau sous le coup de l'impulsion ?

- Même pas, nous sommes sortis, nous avons prit une chambre d'hôtel. On a fait ça en tout état de cause. Voilà, pourquoi je me sens si mal !

- Tenten, c'est lui qui devrait se sentir mal par le contraire.

- Ino, ce type est fiancé. Je sais que sa carrière compte beaucoup pour lui, et moi, j'arrive et tu crois qu'il va tout chambouler pour moi.

- Si ce gars ne chamboule pas tout pour toi, comme tu le dis, c'est que c'est un enfoiré !

- Il faut que je quitte mon job.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que t'as couché avec ton boss, ça arrive partout ce genre de chose.

- Non, je dois quitter ce travail parce que je suis amoureuse de lui. Je le sais. On a passé je ne sais combien de soirées rien que tous les deux, il m'attire comme jamais. Je ne peux pas rester en sachant qu'il va en épouser une autre que c'est voué à l'échec.

- Tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi quoique tu décides »

Ce jour là, Tenten ne pointa pas le bout de son nez. Neji ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil sur les portes d'ascenseur espérant la venue de la brune.

Ce soir là, il ne rentra pas chez lui, il fila voir sa confidente, son amie, sa cousine.

« Bonsoir Hinata.

- Mauvaise journée ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Comme tu dis !

Elle lui offrit une tasse de thé fumante ainsi qu'un regard de solidarité au dessus de la table de cuisine où ils s'étaient installés.

- C'est cette fille de ton travail ?

- Hn.

- Neji, je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis rien.

- On a couché ensemble hier soir et aujourd'hui, elle n'est pas venue. Normal, il y a de quoi fuir quand on connaît la situation.

- Alors parlons à mon père, il peut comprendre et tu sais, le pacte qui nous lie peut très bien être brisé. Je pensais qu'aucun d'entre nous ne rencontrerait une personne qui compte sinon, je n'aurais pas accepté ce simulacre de mariage.

- Je doute que cette décision enchante ton père. Il compte sur moi pour l'entreprise et j'ai très envie d'obtenir cette place.

- Plus que tu as envie d'elle ?

- Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il. »

Chose rare voire impossible, Neji Hyûga arriva en retard au travail. Il était toujours un des premiers sur place et toujours le dernier parti. Alors évidemment les commères du travail se demandaient si l'absence hier de la jolie assistante Tenten avait un rapport avec son départ plus tôt la veille et son retard de ce matin.

Il passa devant Tenten assisse à son bureau, déjà au travail depuis quelques heures. Un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elle était là, c'était bon …

Il pénétra dans son bureau et soupira de soulagement.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Tenten pour venir frapper à son bureau. Lorsqu'elle eût refermé la porte, il tenta de lui donner un baiser auquel elle se déroba avec douceur.

« Neji, je suis venue pour te donner ma lettre de démission.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne peux pas rester ici, pas après ce qui s'est passé.

- Je pensais que nous étions … comme tu voudras, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Il saisit l'enveloppe et déclara d'une voix blanche :

- Tu as deux semaines de préavis à accorder à l'entreprise, le temps que nous trouvions ta remplaçante.

- Bien.

Elle tourna les talons, prête à sortir lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur la porte bloquant toutes sorties.

- Je tiens à toi, Tenten.

La brune soupira tandis qu'une désagréable sensation envahit une nouvelle fois son estomac.

- Moi aussi, je tiens à toi, c'est pour ça que je pars.

Il posa sa tête sur son épaule, son souffle vint caresser la nuque de la jeune femme.

- Ce que tu pourrais m'offrir ne me convient pas. Je veux plus.

- Donne-moi du temps alors.

- Je te donne deux semaines, ensuite je sortirai de ta vie, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire »

La brune venait de donner son ultimatum, le temps était désormais compté entre eux deux. Il devait faire un choix, sa précieuse carrière pour laquelle il travaillait et suait sang et eaux depuis bientôt deux ans ou une femme pour qui il avait le coup de foudre.

Neji Hyûga n'était pas impulsif, deux semaines de réflexion ne serait sans doute pas suffisantes.

Deux semaines plus tard, la situation n'avait guère évolué.

Tenten avait passé une nuit horrible, elle ne cessait d'angoisser à l'idée de cette ultime journée de travail au sein de la Hyûga Corp. L'impassibilité et la distance dont fit preuve Neji durant cette journée finit d'achever les maigres espoirs qu'elle continuait d'entretenir.

Comme d'ordinaire, elle vint donner son courrier à Neji et l'expression qu'il afficha ne fit rien pour la rassurer. Ses iris blancs dissimulaient bien des secrets et le temps accordé était désormais échu.

Elle rassembla ses affaires, salua quelques collègues qui ne comprenaient pas vraiment les raisons de son départ.

Tenten hésita longuement avant de savoir si oui ou non, elle irait dire au revoir à Neji.

Elle y renonça, à quoi bon vouloir se faire du mal ?

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le petit appartement, elle fut prise de vertige et eût un mal fou à respirer correctement comme si son corps avait été privé de ses poumons.

Elle s'introduisit dans sa chambre, se roula en boule dans sa couette et resta figée ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Ino.

Les seuls mots qui parvinrent à sortir de sa bouche étaient « Il ne m'a pas choisi », elle sembla les répéter sans s'en rendre compte tel un vieux disque qui saute.

Ino vint tendrement se caler dans la couette en sa compagnie et la berça le temps que celle-ci plonge dans un sommeil embrumé de cauchemars.

Tenten resta plus d'une semaine dans cet état semi catatonique, elle ne se levait que pour boire, déambuler la nuit durant dans l'appartement. L'inquiétude d'Ino ne fit que s'accroitre au fil des semaines. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que l'attachement de sa meilleure amie pour ce Neji puisse être aussi important.

Tenten avait connu des déceptions sentimentales mais jamais elle n'avait été aussi ravagée par une simple rupture.

Elle se demandait comment la faire réagir et désespérer de voir son état s'améliorer.

Ce n'est qu'un beau matin que la solution vint elle-même sonner à la porte.

Le brun rentra avec une incroyable décontraction dans le petit appartement. Il fonça dans la cuisine et après s'être servi une tasse de café, s'installa sur le sofa du salon sans y avoir été invité.

« Quoi de neuf ?

- Rien sauf que je vis avec un zombi, déclara Ino.

- Elle va si mal ?

- Kiba, elle mange quasiment rien, il faut que je la surveille pour la faire avaler la moindre bouchée et j'en viens à courir après le boulot pour vérifier qu'elle s'est pas tranchée les veines ou un truc du style pendant mon absence. Elle va mal.

- J'ai compris, soupira-t-il un sourire aux lèvres. Que feriez-vous sans nous les hommes ? interrogea-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il déposa la tasse sur la table de salon et évita de justesse le coussin que lui balança Ino.

Avec la même décontraction, il pénétra dans la chambre de la brunette et s'affala allègrement sur le lit en sa compagnie.

- Finalement, la dépression ça doit être le pied, je vais y penser la prochaine fois.

- Va-t-en Kiba, sors de cette chambre.

- Tu sais que je pourrais être vexé par ton attitude ! »

Tenten ronchonna des paroles incompréhensibles et se tourna avec l'élégance d'un pachyderme dos à lui. Kiba n'étant certes pas le genre de personne à se décourager pour si peu entreprit la lourde tâche de retourner la brune.

Il l'attira doucement à lui et posa d'office sa tête sur son torse.

Tenten eût beau continué de râler, elle ne pouvait nier une chose : la chaleur et la seule présence solaire de Kiba semblait emplir la pièce. Elle agrippa furieusement sa poitrine et tenta de contenir la vague de chagrin qui déferla tel un ouragan dans son cœur.

Kiba revint quasiment chaque jour, même si Tenten ne semblait pas vraiment participer à la conversation le laissant discourir durant des heures, elle recommença peu à peu à s'alimenter et il lui arriva d'esquisser un ou deux sourires.

La vie avait fini par reprendre son cours, à l'exception d'une chose. Plus de lueur mutine dans l'œil de la brune, plus de sourire franc et rieur, tout n'était que superficialité. Tenten ressemblait plus à une coquille vide. Les rares personnes qui la connaissaient depuis assez longtemps savaient qu'elle ne faisait que feindre d'aller mieux. Mais pouvait-on la blâmer ?

Six mois plus tard,

« Bienvenue chez Froufrou, claironna Tenten à une nouvelle cliente »

La vie n'avait pas prit la tournure qu'elle désirait, c'était plus que certain désormais, les deux semaines de préavis avaient filés et Neji n'avait rien dit de plus. La brune en avait tiré les conclusions adéquates, il lui préférait sa carrière, point. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de cette douce dépression dans laquelle elle s'était complainte un temps.

Ino lui avait trouvé une place de vendeuse dans la boutique où elle-même travaillait. Ca paierait les factures en attendant de retrouver un job dans sa branche et puis de cette manière, elle pouvait passer du temps avec sa meilleure amie. La blonde avait le don de la décontracter, de piailler sur les clients critiquant ouvertement leurs choix, pouffant de rire à la vue des coiffures de certains. Rien n'échappait au regard bleu porcelaine.

Tenten saisit tel un automate les articles que lui tendait un client pour l'encaisser.

Ino attrapa au vol un article orange et l'agita frénétiquement sous les yeux azurs de son client.

« Non, non, monsieur enfin, …. Elle prit une pause dramatique. Vous voulez ressembler à Magnum avec cette chemise ?

- J'aime le orange !

- Celui qui a dit que le orange était tendance est quelqu'un de perturbé ! déclara la blonde sans se laisser impressionner par le sourire du jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

- Vous en pensez quoi, vous ? demanda le blond à l'adresse de Tenten.

La brune fit une moue suspecte, saisit l'article. Elle contourna le fin comptoir et se plaça devant le jeune homme, elle étala avec soin l'article orange contre son torse.

- J'avoue, ça vous va bien.

- Vous voyez, déclara-t-il fièrement à Ino.

- Ok, ok, c'est vous le client mais par pitié, n'achetez pas la bariolée.

- A une condition !

- Laquelle ? interrogea Ino curieuse.

Elle se doutait d'une phrase telle que vous me faites une remise sur l'autre mais le blond avait titillé sa curiosité.

- Votre amie accepte de boire un verre avec moi.

Tenten faillit s'étouffer et Ino déploya un rire grave et sensuel.

- Ca marche !

- Inooooooooo !!

- Allons, un verre n'engage à rien et avouons qu'il est mignon, déclara-t-elle comme si le il en question n'était pas à côté.

- Mon amie est spécialement atteinte d'une forme très rare de schizophrénie, il ne faut pas faire attention à elle, répondit Tenten au jeune blond.

- Je m'appelle Naruto et je vous promets, je ne vous mangerai pas comme le dit votre amie, ce n'est qu'un verre, je ne vous demande pas en mariage … enfin pas encore !

- Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas, vous êtes vraiment vraiment charmant mais je ne peux pas.

- Il en a de la chance, déclara-t-il.

- Qui donc ?

- Le type qui vous fait refuser, répondit-il en haussant les épaules »

Avant de quitter les lieux après avoir payé, le blond glissa sa carte de visite dans les mains de Tenten et déclara l'air de rien « Au cas où vous changez d'avis ».

Son sourire irradia la pièce et Tenten dû se contenir pour ne pas que ses joues s'enflamment.

Elle balbutia une excuse vaseuse à Ino et partit prendre sa pause déjeuné à l'appartement qui avait l'avantage de n'être qu'à trois rues de la boutique.

Tenten claqua la porte avec un peu plus de force qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Après cet évènement, Tenten avait besoin de hurler. Elle mit un morceau de métal bien violent mais celui-ci ne lui apporta qu'un répit de courte durée. Elle avait besoin de caser des choses mais elle doutait qu'Ino lui pardonne de bousiller leur mobilier.

Puis tout à coup, notre petite vendeuse eut une idée, une très mauvaise idée d'ailleurs !

Dans un état second, elle attrapa son calepin à la recherche du numéro de bureau de Neji.

« Bêtise, énorme bêtise » lui hurla la petite voix de sa conscience mais déjà le mal était fait, elle avait composé le numéro.

Une voix froide lui répondit :

« Bureau de Mr Hyûga.

- Bonjour, je voudrais lui parler s'il vous plait.

- De la part de qui et à quel sujet ?

Normal, elle était là pour faire barrière contre les indésirables.

- Tenten, il saura qui je suis.

- Patientez s'il vous plait.

La secrétaire mis une horrible attente téléphonique en marche. Tandis que Jingle bells passaient en boucle, Tenten bouillait.

Tenten n'avait qu'une envie dire à Neji ces quatre vérités pour que la prochaine fois qu'on lui demande un rendez vous, elle soit enfin capable de dire oui sans éprouver ce mystérieux sentiment de culpabilité.

- Neji Hyûga, répondit une voix au téléphone.

C'était Lui, son cœur le traitre se mit à battre plus fort.

- Bonjour Neji.

- Tenten ? C'est toi ? Je n'ai pas saisit le nom que m'a donné ma secrétaire.

- Ha, tu n'aurais peut-être pas répondu sinon.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, j'ai voulu t'appeler…

- Mais finalement, tu ne l'as pas fait, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Tu as retrouvé autre chose ?

- Si on veut. Et puis tu ne t'inquiètes pas vraiment pour moi sinon tu aurais donné un signe de vie.

- C'est faux, totalement faux même. Je pense à toi, souvent.

- Vraiment ?

- Tenten, je pense à toi tout le temps à vrai dire.

Sa colère se dégonfla tout d'un coup. Où était passé les insultes qu'elle voulait lui balancer à la figure ?

- Moi aussi, je n'arrête pas de penser à nous.

- Tenten, même si je n'étais pas en mesure de t'offrir ce que tu voulais, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

- Je mérite mieux que ça, Neji.

Sa voix avait tremblé.

- C'est vrai que je t'ai fait passer au second plan, ma carrière est très importante mais ça ne m'empêche pas de penser à toi ! … Ecoute, c'est calme au travail en ce moment, mon oncle fait entrer de nouveaux associés et le type avec qui je travaille, même s'il n'en a pas l'air, a du génie, du coup, je peux me libérer. On pourrait déjeuner ensemble ?

Là, elle hésitait, elle en avait tellement envie, tellement ! « Non, non » hurlait de nouveau la voix de sa conscience.

- D'accord.

- Tu connais le restaurant du belvédère ?

- De nom, c'est trop chic et cher pour ma bourse.

- Ca tombe bien, c'est moi qui t'invite. On se retrouve là bas dans une demi-heure ?

- Ok.

- A de suite »

Il raccrocha et Tenten se demanda si elle ne commettait pas une erreur. Avait-elle envie de retomber dans un état dépressif ? Tant pis, le mal était fait.

Nerveuse, Tenten l'était à l'idée de revoir Neji. Elle hésita trois fois avant de pénétrer dans le restaurant.

Il était là, habillé dans un costume gris clair qui le rendait terriblement séduisant. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la table suivant le maitre d'hôtel.

Il l'installa en face du Hyûga et se retira sans un mot de plus.

Elle tenta de se détendre mais la situation était tout sauf confortable.

« Tenten pourquoi tu m'as appelé aujourd'hui ?

- Je devais en avoir envie, c'est tout, mentit-elle.

Elle avait tout à coup une énorme envie de boire, elle se serait damnée pour une vodka tonic.

- Tu as l'air en forme, déclara-t-il pour briser le silence.

En vérité, il lui trouvait une petite mine… Allait-elle bien ?

- Toi aussi.

En vérité, il était splendide, à croire que cette histoire ne l'avait aucunement affecté.

- Hum, oui, je te l'ai dit, j'ai un nouvel associé, il est fantastique, il a un tel esprit de concision que j'en viens à l'admirer.

- Je suis ravie pour toi.

- Et toi ?

- Je travaille en ce moment dans une boutique de fringues, ce n'est pas exactement ma voie mais ça me permet de joindre les deux bouts.

- J'avoue que je m'inquiétais pour toi.

- Si tu étais inquiet pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé ?!

- J'avais peur qu'en entendant ta voix, j'en vienne à avoir une tonne de remords.

Rha pourquoi fallait-il qu'il dise ce genre de chose ? Elle se sentait fondre comme neige au soleil. Alors comme ça, elle était source de regret, il avait toujours des sentiments pour elle.

L'envie de lui saisir la main fut grande.

Elle tenta de fuir son regard et tourna la tête vers les autres clients.

- Tenten, tu me manques.

Un frisson la parcourut. Trop, c'était trop pour son pauvre petit cœur.

- On va chez toi ? »

Elle termina sa question au moment où le serveur venait prendre leur commande.

Neji se leva et Tenten l'imita sans un mot.

C'était ce qu'elle voulait après tout, être avec lui ! Elle grimpa dans sa voiture direction un quartier chic de la ville.

Tenten écarquilla les yeux. Cette maison était vraiment immense ! Le mobilier bien que moderne était très esthétique ainsi que fonctionnel. Elle s'amusa à l'idée qu'il ait une cuisine si bien équipée qui vu l'usure des appareils ne devait pas avoir beaucoup servi.

« Alors qu'est que tu penses de mon chez moi ?

Tenten soupira.

- C'est luxueux.

- Tu veux voir ma chambre ? demanda-t-il les yeux mi clos avec un léger sourire.

« Recule, pars, il est encore tant de renoncer » criait la voix de sa conscience tandis qu'elle le suivait en silence.

En visiteuse, elle fit le tour de la pièce du regard, n'osant rien toucher, et elle ne le sentit pas s'approcher à pas de loup près d'elle.

Elle retint difficilement son souffle lorsqu'il posa sa main ferme sur sa taille et s'autorisa à humer le parfum délicat de ses cheveux lorsqu'il entreprit de l'embrasser.

Ils firent l'amour lentement comme dans son souvenir, Neji était prévenant, doux, un amant qui lui donnait le tournis.

Elle se laissa porter par le flot des émotions sans y prendre garde et s'endormit doucement d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Ce fût la caresse de la voix de Neji dans l'air qui la réveillé.

« Tenten ? Il faut que j'y aille … j'ai un repas d'affaire ce soir.

Tenten s'étira doucement entre les draps tel un félin et émit un léger gémissement. Elle se sentait tellement bien. Faire l'amour avec l'amant de ces rêves est toujours une chose délicieuse.

- Reste au lit Neji… Je viens juste de me réveiller.

Il embrassa délicatement le bout de son nez, se leva et se dirigea nu vers la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle entendit l'eau coulée, elle se leva aussi, et se sentit courbaturé. Ca faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas fait l'amour.

Elle se rhabilla tout en pensant à la réaction d'Ino lorsqu'elle serait la vérité. D'abord, sa mine grognon parce que filer en douce pour coucher avec un homme qui vous a brisé le cœur ne fait pas partie de ses plans puis peut-être le soulagement si les choses étaient bien celles qu'elle imaginait.

Elle déambula dans l'immense demeure pieds nus sur le carrelage froid. Un frisson la parcourut en passant devant un petit bureau de l'entrée. Si elle n'avait pas éprouvé celui-ci son regard ne serait jamais posé sur la tablette. Encore un signe du destin ?

Elle se saisit du petit tas de papier où une magnifique photo représentait un couple étroitement enlacé ainsi qu'écrit en lettre le nom des deux futurs maris invitant à venir célébrer l'évènement prochainement.

Le trou béant qui avait lacéré sa poitrine six mois plus tôt s'ouvrit de nouveau sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle manqua de trébucher mais tenta de courir jusqu'à la chambre pour récupérer son sac et ses chaussures avant que Neji ne sorte de la douche.

S'engouffrant dans un taxi, elle gémit maladroitement son adresse au chauffeur avant de resserrer ses bras sur sa poitrine, les larmes vinrent se joindre à son malaise et c'est sous les regards inquiets du chauffeur qu'elle regagna son domicile.

De son côté, Neji sortit de la douche l'air serein. Sa réconciliation avec Tenten n'était que la première étape vers la libération de ses obligations familiales. Il avait assez joué le jeu de son oncle, il était libre !

Ce fût donc avec stupeur qu'il découvrit une maison vide, et c'est agacé qu'il regagna le salon.

Ses yeux blanc furent attiré par l'invitation de mariage gisant sur le sol. Les couleurs bleu tendre jurant avec la blancheur du carrelage.

Il saisit le morceau de papier et ne mit que quelques secondes à imaginer la scène. Sans plus attendre, il se saisit de son portable.

« Shikamaru ? … Tu te sens de recevoir nos clients seul ce soir, j'ai une chose importante à régler.

- galère, déjà que c'est chiant si en plus, je dois le faire tout seul.

- C'est non donc.

- Bien sûr que non, c'est juste galère, j'espère que tu m'expliqueras.

- Hn, merci donc »

Neji raccrocha aussi sec et fila direction l'appartement de la brune. Il frappa fermement à la porte et patienta quelques secondes avant qu'on daigne lui ouvrir.

« Ha, déclara Kiba en ouvrant. Je ne pense pas que tu sois le bienvenue ici mec.

- Il y a un malentendu.

- Sans doute parce que vu son état, je ne compte pas te laisser l'approcher.

- Toujours amoureux d'elle ?

- Si c'était le cas, ça serait pas plus mal pour elle … Tu l'as fait assez souffrir comme ça, rentre chez toi.

- Je veux lui parler. Je ne compte pas me marier.

- Ha oui, ben, tu remercieras Hinata pour mon invitation alors, ça m'a semblé bien réel quand je l'ai reçu personnellement.

- Je vais annuler ce truc, j'ai besoin de lui parler ! Tenten, vociféra-t-il.

- Elle ne viendra pas, tu …

Mais une main se posa sur son épaule et à son contact, Kiba n'osa terminer sa phrase.

- Je m'en occupe. Merci, Kiba.

- Comme tu veux, lâcha-t-il visiblement contrarié.

Le visage brouillait par les larmes Tenten n'offrait pas un joli spectacle.

- Je crois qu'il y a eu un mal entendu, déclara Neji en caressant sa joue doucement.

- Je crois aussi, j'aurais du me douter que rien n'avait changé, j'ai été stupide et naïve de penser que tu renoncerais à tout pour moi. Je ne peux pas te blâmer pour mon crédulité.

- Ca a changé ! objecta Neji. Je ne compte pas me marier … plus maintenant, pas si tu décides de me donner une chance.

Un regard emplit de doute vint s'afficher sur le visage de Tenten.

- Je … Enfin, tu es certain que c'est un bon choix, je refuse que tu le fasses sans en être sûr, je refuse que tu finisses par…regretter.

- Ca fait six mois que je regrette. Donne-moi une chance, je croyais que je l'avais déjà obtenu depuis cette après-midi.

Tenten n'était pas sûre de comprendre, il aurait été plus réconfortant de tenter sa chance avec un autre, de donner une opportunité à Kiba qui pendant ces six mois avait comblé le vide de son existence mais Neji avait envahit son cœur sans y être invité et sans s'en rendre compte elle le lui avait offert sans possible retour.

Elle lâcha sa prise sur la porte d'entrée signifiant ainsi son abandon, il avait le droit à une deuxième chance, elle aussi par la même occasion.

Kiba grogna de mécontentement avant d'attraper son blouson sous les yeux des deux amoureux.

- Tu finiras bien par redevenir un sale type et je serai toujours là pour elle que ça te déplaise ou pas, siffla-t-il à Neji avant de partir.

-Kiba ?

- J't'apelle demain Ten »

Il embrassa la jeune femme sur la joue et serra tendrement son bras avant quitter l'appartement définitivement.

Un silence apaisant s'installa. Neji attira Tenten à lui d'un geste rapide qui surprit la jeune femme la plaquant contre son torse d'albâtre.

« Ne me quitte plus jamais, déclara-t-elle dans un chuchotement à peine perceptible »

Neji ne répliqua rien, il ignorait le sens de cette histoire, il savait juste qu'il l'avait désiré à l'instant même où elle lui avait sourit, il avait combattu longuement avant de céder à la tentation, il ne reviendrait plus en arrière pour lui aussi ces six derniers mois avaient été un enfer.

Il cella ses lèvres à celles de la brune dans un baiser brûlant de passion, il avait une seconde chance, il ne la gâcherait pas.

_Blabla de l'auteur_ :

Voilà, je trouve ce texte un peu niais, un poil chiant, mais comme j'ai pris du temps à le pondre, je le publie.

J'espère que je ne vous aurais pas fait mourir d'ennui, sinon paix à votre âme !

Biz et à plus.


End file.
